gecefandomcom-20200214-history
CeCe Jones
Cecelia "CeCe" Jones is one of the main characters on Shake It Up where she dances on the local teen dance show, Shake It Up, Chicago. She is the daughter of Georgia Jones and J.J. Jones and the older sister of Flynn Jones. She lives in an apartment with her mother and brother in the suite below her best friend Rocky Blue and her family. Her parents are divorced and her father lives in Florida. She attends John Hughes High School in Chicago, Illinois. CeCe is portrayed by Bella Thorne and by Skylar Keesee as a child in a flashback ("Shrink It Up"). Personality CeCe is a fashionable, adventurous, upbeat, brutally honest, bright, yet somewhat ditzy girl, and is described as "a daring wild child who is uncontrollable, funky, and fun" on the school blog ("Wild It Up"). She's street-smart rather than book-smart, unlike her best friend, Rocky. Initially, she performs poorly in school partially because of dyslexia, but also because of her behavior as a trouble-maker. However, she gradually improves academically as the series progresses. CeCe is fearless and outgoing and is constantly getting into trouble. Despite her initially failing her audition due to stage fright, she eventually earned a spot as a background dancer on Shake It Up, Chicago. Change Of Personality Overtime In Season 1 CeCe was silly, upbeat, adventurous, and aspiring young girl. In Season 2 CeCe was a little more mature and hard-working. She was also more ditzy and gullible. In Season 3, CeCe is more supportive. She also seems to pay attention more and is more intelligent. Trivia *CeCe has dyslexia. Bella Thorne, who plays CeCe, has dyslexia in real-life. ("Add It Up") *Her parents are divorced. ("Heat It Up") *She struggles in school and is not very studious. *She isn't very tall and there's a running gag about her height. *She is obsessed with boys. *She hates small spaces. ("Party It Up") *She's a fan of Katy Perry and Beyonce. ("Vatalihoosit It Up"), ("Auction It Up") *She thinks she should have won the Little Miss Cutie Queen beauty pageant of 2005. ("Glitz It Up") *She once impersonated a lawyer and a witness at the same time. ("Wild It Up") *She has a jacket with "CeCe" written on it. ("Hook It Up") *She mentioned that she's not allowed to date ("Three's A Crowd It Up") but in Hot Mess It Up she went out with Gunther. *She doesn't follow the rules from time to time. *She is afraid of the dark. ("Auction It Up") *She is shown to be smart sometimes, such as when she sent a fake email to Kat. ("Copy Kat It Up") *It is shown that she is obsessed with court television shows as she says so herself. She is seen impersonating a lawyer/witness in "Wild It Up" and knows every word of the legal disclaimer from Teen Court ''in "Judge It Up". * She likes labradoodles. ("Three's A Crowd It Up") * She has modeling experience, as revealed in "Model It Up" where she was "the 'fruit of the week' for Willy and Bubba's Produce Mart" as a strawberry. * She doesn't have many friends as she called her grandmother to hang out with her. ("Kick It Up") * CeCe was the only one who got "A" on the egg drop project for school. ("Egg It Up") * She went out with Gunther to the dance because Rocky made her. ("Hot Mess It Up") * She always pushes Rocky Blue around and tells her what to do. ("Shrink It Up") * She snores loudly in her sleep, and all of her friends are aware of it. ("Protest It Up") *She is good at mimicking people. *She will not have bangs in Season 3. (Fire It Up) *Her portrayer has confirmed that she will reveal a shocking Secret in Season 3, which is currently unknown, and said to surprise everyone. *She can sing (Made In Japan) *She is good at getting people to do what she wants. *She was the last hired on Shake It Up! Chicago (Start It Up) and (Hook It Up) *She had a matchmaking service called CeCe's Single No More (Match It Up) *She still plays with dolls (Embarrass It Up) *She is the main character of the show alongside Rocky Blue. *She may or may not secretly have feelings for Gunther since in the recent episodes she has been more comfortable and friendlier around him. *She farts from eating vegetables sometimes. (Embarrass It Up) *She has a spiritual side. ("Funk It Up") *She is similiar to Edie Wilde. ("Rock & Roll It Up") *She has changed appearance once so far. In the first two seasons she has bangs, and in Season 3 she doesn't. Memorable Quotes *"That's me, Cece Jones, uncontrollable, funky, and fun feature dancer on Shake It Up, Chicago, oh yeah!"'' *''"Oh look, a random breeze has blown my napkin on the floor, I will casually pick it up now. Is it that girl?"'' *''"Oh, mamacita!"'' *''(On the phone) "Let's hang; let's go crazy; let's go meet boys! Call me back. Love you, Grandma."'' *''"Oh, I'm sorry. Hi, I'm CeCe."'' *''"We get to be on TV and they pay us!"'' *''"Show me a sponge, baby, show me a sponge."'' *''"Smack me in the face with a Kansas City Pickle!"'' *''"Get your feet off the furniture! Were you raised in a barn? Whoa whoa whoa, watch that glass; those coasters are there for a reason! And you, get a haircut, you look like a hoodlum! That's it everyone out, now!"'' *''"No, you don't, Rocky! You're a dancer on Shake It Up, Chicago. You already won, you already got first place -- let's go out and buy you a ribbon. Yayyy Rocky!"'' *''"I'm the ocean. Wild, free, unpredictable! And you're the... sand... Grounded, uh, always there!"...Rocky..."Not just in your sneakers. Sometimes, sand winds up on your butt cheeks!-really gotta learn to quit while I'm ahead."'' *''"Mama doesn't eat until all her children get fed!"'' *''(On phone) "Mom... Just wait in the lobby. We'll be down there when we're done. No, I'm not asking Justin if he knows Barry Manilow!"'' *''"I hate that you're not lousy at anything!"'' *''"Well, helloo-nooo!"'' *''"That's not true, Rocky. You're better at picking best friends."'' *''Rocky: "Wow, no one ever took up one of our offers before." CeCe: "Yeah; haven't you ever heard of an empty gesture?"'' *''"Well, stuff me in an llama and call me gulasto!"'' *''"You know, when I have a daughter, I'm naming her CeCe too!"'' *''"For a vegetarian, that sure is a lot of leather!'' *''CeCe: "Who are you?"'' Rocky: "The Rock." CeCe: "Yeah, that name's already taken." *''CeCe: "may the force be with us!" Ty: "You need a mint."'' *''"I still am."'' *''"Even I know an upside-down building is bad for business."'' *''(Imitating Gunther) "What are you loony nutty?"'' *''"He lied to me about his name?"'' *''"Do you think he thinks we're the same person too?"'' *''"I look like Christmas threw up on my head!"'' *''CeCe: "Ow! You're standing on my foot."'' Kat: "I'm so sorry, CeCe." CeCe: "Still on my foot!" *''"If you like us, please give us a dollar. If you don't like us... (scoffs) oh who am I kidding? You're gonna love us!"'' *''"This color is called "Egg Shell" and this color is called the "Yolk's on you!""'' *''"I... hate... karate!"'' *''"I may not be a valemictorium, but I'm not an idiot!"'' *''Rocky: "CeCe, you were 10, nobody knew you were a girl." CeCe: "I knew!"'' *''"I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too!"'' *''"I may not know all 49 states..."'' *''CeCe: "I'm just lousy at math like you're lousy at......I hate that you're not lousy at anything."'' *''"Who am I kidding! Microwave again."'' *''"ROCKY HUSTLE IT UP SCHOOL STARTS IN 20!!!!!!'' *''"I crawled in a filthy, disgusting dumpster! And Rocky, I wasn't alone!"'' *''(to Tinka) "You want a piece of this?!"'' *''"It's about to get hot!"'' *''Rocky: "Why is there not a competition that judges young girls on how smart they are?" CeCe: "There is...it's called school!!" *"Everyone in Japan is going to know who we are!!"'' *"Why couldn't I have lost and won the crown?" *''"I know it stimulates the economy and creates jobs."'' *''"Really, Rocky, you're just going to give up because there's an obstacle in our way? Oh there's a tree in the road, I better turn round and go back home, I'll discover America some other time." Rocky: "What are you talking about? Columbus came here by boat." Cece: "Yes, because he didn't give up!"'' *''"Huh I never knew that was how the fig newton was invented."'' *''"I feel like a rainbow threw up on me."'' *''"DO THEY HAVE SHAKE IT UP IN YOUR LAND?" Dancer: "Yeah, our 'land', is Pittsburg." Cece: "Oh. Aloha!"'' *''"Oh, it's my agent, you better act fast because I'm in high demand."'' *''"Hi! I'm Cece. I'm a Pisces which means my symbol is two fish which is really weird because I wouldn't eat one fish, let alone two-I like pork chops."'' *''Rocky: "No, Cece, it's nothing like a test, you don't study at all." Cece: "Oh well, in that case, it sounds EXACTLY like a test!"'' *"Oh come on people! Yesterday there was a guy here with a psychic cat, his name was Mittens, and even ''I ''gave him a dollar." *''"Thank you...hey!"'' *''"Singing toothbrushes."'' *''"Wait, why can't I be a valemictorium?"'' *''"First you're singing at a street corner, next thing you know you have concerts, music, anime cartoons, and your own line of...singing toothbrushes''." *"I need a fake name for when I'm famous, dede, bebe-oh wait I got it, Crystal McHotness." *''(To Rocky) "Oh I know another expression, you're dillusional."'' *''"Welcome to the opposable thumb, the thing that seperates man from beast-except maybe gorillas, I don't know. Participant, yeah!" Rocky: "Cece, you know that just means that you showed up right?" Cece: "Yeah!"'' *''"See you at the omlet bar."'' *''"So do you think the rain will hurt the crops this year? Me neither."'' *''"See this is why I don't read; it just messes with your grasp of reality."'' *''"And for the hundreth time, MY NAME IS NOT CESE! My name is CeCe as in Ce-Ce you later!!"'' Gallery To view the CeCe Jones Gallery, click here. Category:Character Category:Canon Category:Dancers Category:Main Characters